


Just Want To Wrap You Around Me

by interstellar_won



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Beta Im Changkyun | I.M, Beta Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Beta Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Multi, Omega Chae Hyungwon, icb omega hyungwon is not an official tag, more headcanons for whatever this is inside hahaha, not betad we die like men, they say oh a lot lol, this is a very self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellar_won/pseuds/interstellar_won
Summary: Hyungwon was never a needy omega. He highly appreciates his alone time especially in this hectic world of being an idol. Even during his heats he doesn't like to cling onto the members until it's the peak of it.He doesn't really like being needy that much, he finds it unnecessary especially cause his packmates are always with him, but he still wants to be surrounded by them when his heat starts.So he steals their clothing instead.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Just Want To Wrap You Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> when hyungwon said that nobody else is inspired by perfumes and one's fragrances and how it fades over time i just went 'lol sounds like that whole scenting thing in abo' and so here we are
> 
> i got the scents for each member on pinterest haha  
> * first scent: i searched like what essential oil blend i think would fit each member then picked from there  
> * second scent: basically like a pack scent?? like they became a pack and spent so much time together that their scents just blended, and in my head their pack scent is like citrusy one cause i find monsta x as a very bright and refreshing part of my life when they're together, does that make sense haha  
> * third scent: is a mate scent, so yeah those flowers at the end represent love, so the ones with same flowers are mates hence my tags even though it's a hyungwon/everyone ;) (even though i couldn't make it so obvious i'm sorry ><)
> 
> also since they're a pack they can like read each other emotions and vibes or get infected by what each other is feeling

_(Vanilla, Sweet Orange, Jasmine)_

Being the only omega in a group consisting of three alphas and three betas, people would think Hyungwon would be the stereotypical clingy and touchy-feely omega.

But Hyungwon was never a stereotypical omega.

Being born from an alpha mom and an omega dad who loved him and his siblings equally, and growing up as a middle child in between two alpha siblings that were protective over him but at the same time would play with him like any other alpha has made Hyungwon into the won’t take shit from anyone kind of omega that he is today.

So no, Hyungwon wasn’t your stereotypical needy omega, usually he likes his alone time especially now that he’s an idol and he finds himself around people more than his social energy can handle.

Even during his heats he doesn’t get too needy until the peak of it, but ever since MONSTA X officiated their pack bonds after three years of being in a group Hyungwon has found people who would willingly cling unto him as soon as they begin to smell his heat, and in turn Hyungwon would find himself being drawn to one of them and wanting to be surrounded by them even during his pre-heats.

Which is why as soon as he starts to feel the beginning stages of his heat he immediately goes to his packmates to prepare his nest.

-

_(Cinnamon, Mandarin, Lavender)_

“Zagi?” Hyungwon called as he entered the alpha’s room.

“Yes zagi?” Jooheon asked, but his eyes never left his computer screen, he must be working on a new song Hyungwon figures.

Hyungwon debates whether he should disturb Jooheon for this right now, he could always come back later but then he sees the other using his everyday pink headband and the want to be surrounded by his packmates increases in him.

“Give me your headband.”

The sudden request got Jooheon’s thought process to stop and pay attention to the omega beside him, “My headband - oh”

Jooheon stopped his sentence finally smelling the growing vanilla scent from Hyungwon that is now tinted caramel signaling his nearing heat.

“Yes oh,” Hyungwon confirmed reaching his hand out, unknowingly releasing an impatient vibe that has Jooheon trying to suppress a smile from how funny it is that their precious omega gets unknowingly needy when his heat comes.

“Here,” Jooheon readily gives the waiting omega who immediately gives off a pleased vibe.

Hyungwon happily sniffs the headband, spicy cinnamon and sweet mandarin fill his nose and warm him up, then wears it around his neck to keep it close.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says and Jooheon smiles at that until his dimples show releasing off happy vibes as he was very pleased with himself in making their omega happy. Hyungwon chuckles at that and kisses the alpha on his dimple before going to find his next victim.

-

_(Tea Tree, Lemon, Lavender)_

Hyungwon immediately went to his next victim which he knows is the easiest to persuade due to being together with him the longest and has seen a lot of his eccentricities during his heats.

“Min,” Hyungwon announces as he enters the betas room as if it was his own and proceeds to put his hand out to the other. “Shirt.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk says in understanding as he sits up to go to his closet where a shirt and pajama set is hanging. “It’s a bit early this time, huh.”

Hyungwon shrugs, “I think the sudden downtime of having a semi vacation after a fully packed comeback triggered it.”

“Well here,” Minhyuk hands him his sleep shirt which Hyungwon happily accepts. “I've slept in it twice already, I think.”

“Gross,” Hyungwon said but then looks at the shirt and smells how his best friend practically scented it which prompts him to press it up to his nose, satisfied to smell the calming tea tree and lemon the beta has.

“Gross huh, Wonnie,” Minhyuk’s tone is teasing but he’s releasing pleased vibes at Hyungwon’s actions.

“Shut up,” Hyungwon glares but the happy vibes he’s giving off is not fooling Minhyuk.

Minhyuk laughs, fond vibes for their omega dripping from his laughter, “Go and steal clothes from the others, I'll join you in your nest later.”

Hyungwon looks very satisfied with that proposition, he kisses Minhyuk’s cheek as a thank you before he goes and do just what the elder suggested.

-

_(Peppermint, Tangerine, Rose)_

Hyungwon’s next victim was easy to find for as soon as he stepped out of Minhyuk’s bedroom he immediately smells cool peppermint meaning Kihyun just passed by.

He finds the older beta in the kitchen taking out their large hot pot which makes Hyungwon give out excited vibes at a warm meal during this cold February night, “Oh good you’re wearing your large cardigan.”

“Yeah, it just snowed last night so it’s kinda cold right now even with the thermostat up,” Kihyun explained, not really looking at the other as he started bringing out ingredients for their hot pot.

“And yet the gym trio still went out to work out.”

Kihyun gave out fond vibes and a small smile at that statement, “It's been a while since they went to an actual gym and not just our makeshift one here.” Kihyun says. “But yeah it is still snowing outside so I figured cooking hot pot now before they get home-”

“Wait no,” Hyungwon cut him off, the frantic vibe he gave off got Kihyun looking worriedly at him.

“No?”

Hyungwon hands out his hand that’s not holding Minhyuk’s shirt, “Give me your cardigan first, your scent gets covered by whatever you cook.”

Kihyun raises a brow at the request but then notices the articles of clothing of their other packmates adorning Hyungwon and _oh_ now he notices the increasing notes of caramel under Hyungwon’s usual sweet vanilla signaling his impatience that Kihyun still hasn’t handed his cardigan over, and Kihyun has to laugh a little at that somewhat childish antic, “You should have just said so Wonnie.”

Now Hyungwon blushed a little at his earlier reaction of just the thought of the smoke from cooking food might cover Kihyun’s refreshing mix of peppermint and tangerine scent, “I don’t want to sound clingy.”

“You're not,” Kihyun reassures him as he drapes his cardigan around Hyungwon to envelope him in his scent which the omega looks particularly pleased by. “It’s natural.”

The blush on the omega’s cheeks doesn’t fade away due to Kihyun’s words as he wraps the cardigan more around himself, “Thanks.”

“I'll add the shrimp we’ve got stocked for the hot pot tonight,” Kihyun says.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says happily and kisses Kihyun’s cheek before going to the largest room in their house that had their large bed to prepare his nest.

-

_(Eucalyptus, Wild Orange, Rose)_

As soon as Hyungwon smells the scent of fresh eucalyptus outsid the room’s door he knows the gym trio is back prompting him to get up and get more things for his nest.

“You're back,” Hyungwon says as a greeting when he follows the eucalyptus scent to their laundry room.

“I'm back,” Changkyun replied as he started to dump the sweaty gym clothes him and his two hyungs used in the gym, Hyungwon didn’t want those clothes though, they were too sweaty for his liking. “Wonho hyung’s parking the car, he’ll be in soon if you’re looking for him.”

Hyungwon doesn’t deny or confirm that he’s looking for his mate but just holds his hand out to the youngest beta who just stares at him in return. Changkyun honestly didn’t know what the omega wanted so he tentatively placed his hand on Hyungwon’s only for the older to let go of it and hold his hand out again.

“No, I want your shirt,” Hyungwon clarifies.

Changkyun was about to ask why when he finally noticed Kihyun’s peppermint on him sweetly mixing with his vanilla with notes of caramel due to his incoming heat, “Oh sorry here.”

“Thank you,” Hyungwon said happily, satisfied vibes mixing with Changkyun’s fond vibes at how the omega presses his shirt to his nose to smell their youngest’s chilling eucalyptus mixed with wild orange. When Hyungwon looks at Changkyun again after getting his fill of his scent the beta is shirtless with nicely defined arm and abdominal muscles on show, “Wow, someone's catching up to their older gym buddies.”

“Thanks,” Changkyun replied emitting shy vibes from the compliment. “It really helps that I got Wonho hyung and Hyunwoo hyung who has a head start in the body building game to give you tips and tricks.”

At the mention of Hyunwoo Hyungwon asked, “Where is Shownu hyung?”

“In the kitchen, helping Kihyun hyung,” Changkyun replied.

"Oh no!” Hyungwon cried, surprising Changkyun. “His scent will be tainted!”

Hyungwon was about to go out of the laundry room before stopping and turning back to give Changkyun a quick peck on the cheek as thanks before going to Hyunwoo to get his scent.

-

_(Spearmint, Lime, Lavender)_

“Hyunwoo hyung take off your shirt!” Hyungwon cried as soon as he reached the kitchen.

“What?” Hyunwoo was utterly confused at the command from their omega.

“You haven’t stolen from him yet?” was all Kihyun, who was now wearing one of Changkyun’s large sweaters, said as he proceeded to cover their hot pot and take out bowls for their dinner.

“Steal? What-” with the hot pot lid on the food the alpha immediately smelled the warm notes of caramel mixing with Hyungwon’s usual sweet vanilla scent, “Are you in heat? Isn't it a bit early?”

“My heat is early but your shirt is too late,” Hyungwon pouts as he buries his face on Hyunwoo’s chest causing both the alpha and Kihyun to emit fond vibes for their omega. Hyungwon on the other hand was very disappointed to smell seafood instead of the elder’s usual cool spearmint and refreshing lime. “It smells like seafood now and I love that but it’s not you.”

“I still have my gym clothes in the bag if you want,” Hyunwoo suggested and Hyungwon lift his face up at that suggestion to glare at him.

“Gross,” Hyungwon stuck his tongue out in disgust earning snickers from Kihyun. “Those are too sweaty and will overwhelm the other’s scents, besides Kyunnie already placed them in the washer.”

Hyunwoo was silent for a minute getting a bit stressed at how his omega is letting out disappointed vibes before an idea hit him, “You can have my pillow if you want,” Hyungwon perking up at his new suggestion is what makes him add “My blanket too.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t,” Hyunwoo answers ruffling Hyungwon’s hair feeling satisfied with himself at making his omega happy. “I'm happy whenever you’re surrounded by my scent, actually it makes me happy if any of you are surrounded by my scent.”

“Thanks hyung,” Hyungwon said as he kisses Hyunwoo’s cheek in gratitude. “I love being surrounded by you guys too.”

-

_(Evergreen, Grapefruit, Jasmine)_

As soon as Wonho entered their pack house he instantly smelled his mate’s sweet vanilla scent completely mixed with warm caramel. He immediately goes to the dining room where he sees Minhyuk and Kihyun setting up the table for dinner.

“Hyungwon’s in heat?” Wonho immediately asked, a bit confused at how early it is, the other two 93 liner could feel the thankful vibes from him though that it started at home and not in a schedule.

“He thinks it started early due to the sudden downtime after the hectic schedules we had,” Minhyuk explained

“Can you call him to eat?” Kihyun asks. “He's preparing his nest right now.”

After an affirmative nod Wonho goes to the packs shared room seeing the door ajar prompting him to immediately go in.

“Hyungwonnie?” Wonho called making Hyungwon turn to him and immediately let out vibes of adoration and love which Wonho reciprocated. The omega was sitting in the middle of the bed covered by what smells like Hyunwoo’s sheets and rearranging the various clothes he got from their packmates on the bed. “Hey Wonnie heard your heat came early, do you want to go through my things?”

"Later,” Hyungwon replied as he got off the bed to walk towards the alpha and give him a quick kiss on the lips. “I'll steal from you after dinner.”

Wonho laughs at that statement as Hyungwon begin to pull him towards the dining room, “It’s not really stealing if I'm willing to give it.”

Dinner passes with sharing what they did for the day, Jooheon is near in finishing the song he was working on and Minhyuk is near finishing the manga he’s been reading, and everyone practically diving Hyungwon a piece from their bowl of hot pot. As soon as all the dishes were in the sink and Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo offered to wash the dishes, their combined relaxing lavender scent already filling the kitchen, Hyungwon practically pulls Wonho towards their nest.

“Wonho hyung come on,” Hyungwon says as Wonho counteracts the omegas impatient vibes with his own fond vibes for the younger. “You’re the only one missing from my nest.”

“But my room is at the other end of the hallway Wonnie,” Wonho said a bit confused why they were going straight to their large shared room instead of stopping by his room to get his things for the omegas nest first.

“Well, I do want your clothing in my nest,” Hyungwon stated as they stepped into their large pack shared room. “I also want the person underneath it too.”

Wonho couldn’t stop the fondness, adoration and love dripping out of him as he looked at his Hyungwon, and Hyungwon couldn’t help couldn’t help but reciprocate back.

Hyungwon and Wonho then got in to Hyungwon’s made nest to be surrounded by their packmates various scents and with their jasmine filling up the room waiting for Hyungwon’s heat to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading all the way :) so this is a very self indulgent fic and idk where else to go with this haha but like i wanna increase the hyungwon fics here?? so maybe there'll be more in the future who knows~


End file.
